Nunca fallan
by Anna Strife0211
Summary: Esos tiernos y dulces momentos entre hermanos. Autora original: allyofthevoices, entren y disfruten.


Holas! Bueno, aca esta otro fic traducido por mi n.n jejeje. Dedicado a **allyofthevoices** quien fue tan amable de dejarme publicarlo. Gracias y disfruten

Nunca fallan

Edward frunció el ceño con odio, mirando a su hermano menor en el piso. Alphonse estaba riéndose, envuelto en una cobija y haciendo rodar carros de juguete sobre la alfombra.'' ¿Hermano?'' Dirigió su mirada a Ed, quien estaba sentado tranquilamente en una esquina para leer. ''¿Que?'' ''¡Juega conmigo!'' Al sonrió y levanto un carro.

Ed gruño, se levanto, y tiro el juguete lejos de la pequeña palma de su hermano '' Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que jugar con un cuatroañero'' Al mordió su labio, luego limpió su nariz con la parte trasera de su mano. '' ¡Pero, tu solías jugar conmigo!'' ''Bueno, así es. _Solía _jugar contigo. Me tengo que ir a bañar, así que déjame solo.''

Trisha permaneció parada en la puerta y suspiro '' ¿Edward, por que eres tan malo con tu hermano pequeño?'' '' ¡El dibujo en mi libro!'' Ed grito sosteniendo un libro titulado ''Alquimia para principiantes'' Había una gran cara sonriente en la primera pagina como también estaba la palabra ''gato''. '' El no quiso molestarte, Edward. El te admira'' ''Pfft.'' Ed giro sus ojos, y se dirigió a las escaleras. ''¡Hermano!'' Al aun enredado en la cobija caminando a pasos lentos detrás de él. '' ¡También quiero tomar un baño!'' Él sonrío, sus ojos avellana brillando claramente.'' No '' Ed dijo simplemente. Empujo a Al lejos y corrió el resto de las escaleras hacia arriba

'' Ugnn.. ¡Hermano¡Espérame¡'' Al tiro la cobija y tembló, luego corrió tras su hermano. ''¿Que quieres¡ Tu no vas a tomar un baño conmigo!'' Al puso su labio inferior fuera y giro sus pies '' Déjalo'' Trisha dijo, llegando detrás de Al.'' Esta lloviendo afuera, y necesito apurarme y meterlos a la cama. Será más rápido'' Ed gimió mientras que Al festejo. Trisha dejo correr el agua, para luego lavar lo demás que había empezado...

'' ¡Ed-waaaaard!'' Ed se rió al ver a Al tratando de sacar las burbujas de sus ojos'' '' ¡Eso me picado!'' '' Te pico'' Ed corrigió. Al froto sus mejillas con el jabón, mientras Ed lo ignoro y aplico shampoo a su cabello ''... ¿hermano mayor¿Tu me odias?'' ''¿Huh?'' Ed miro a Al, quien estaba mirando el agua tristemente. '' Bueno...'' Al levanto la mirada, observando a su hermano con ojos que demandaban una respuesta. '' Ya voy a salir.'' Ed se levanto y se puso una toalla, dejando a su atontado hermano en la tina. El no podía pensar en una respuesta...

'' Psst... ¿Hermano?'' Ed gimió extremadamente alto y se volteo para ver la cama de Al. ''¿Que sucede ahora!'' Estaba sorprendido de ver que Al no estaba en su cama. En vez de eso, él estaba parado al lado de la cama de su hermano, torciendo la parte de abajo de su polo de dormir entre sus puños. '' No...No puedo dormir.¿ Puedo dormir contigo esta noche?'' Ed giro su cabeza rápidamente en disgusto.''¡ Claro que no¡ No quiero que estés pegado a mi toda la noche!" Al miro como si fuera a llorar." Tengo frío" dijo él en una voz tímida. Ed suspiro y se movió un poco. Ese tono nunca fallaba. '' De acuerdo.¡ Solo no me toques!''

Al asintió con gusto, y mientras de una manera rapida se tiro al colchón, el agarro el brazo de su hermano y acurruco junto a el '' Oye, que fue lo-'' ''Estas tibio'' Al añadió. ''Ahora puedo dormir mejor...'' ''Eh...'' Edward suspiro molesto.'' Alphonse te he dicho deliberadamente que no—'' ''¿Qué significa delibradamente, hermano mayor?'' Al chirrió, una verdadera y genuina mirada confusa en su cara.'' Significa específicamente'' Ed murmuro, obviamente fastidiado. '' ¡Oh!'' Al jalo la cobija se retorció a una cómoda posición cerca de su hermano. '' ¡Te amo Edward!'' Él dijo, aguantando un bostezo. Con eso, su hermano estaba sin palabras... en primer lugar.'' También—también te amo'' Edward suspiro, jalando la cobija cerca de ambos.

'' Buenas noches.''

Trisha sonrió, y cerro la puerta así que nunca vieron que ella estaba mirando.

Historia hecha x Ally of the Voices 

Espero que les guste y por fa dejen review


End file.
